callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The[[wikipedia:Heckler & Koch G36#Variants|''' G36C']] is an Assault Rifle featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The G36C is first introduced to the player in "F.N.G." as a weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a Red Dot Sight, being one of the only two weapons that are found with one in single player, the other being the M4 Carbine. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It has the same damage as the M4 Carbine, however, its handling is very different. Choosing the G36C or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal opinion as both weapons have their pros and cons. The G36C has a notably smaller idle sway, a lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than that of the M4 Carbine (but due to the lower rate of fire, the total recoil in fully-automatic fire is just about the same). Also, the M4 Carbine is more common because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10 as opposed to 37 with the G36C). The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Silencer, Red Dot Sight, and the ACOG scope, the same as all assault rifles, (with the exception of the MP44). The Red Dot Sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to the minimal sway compared with other ACOG compatible guns, the ACOG scope is also quite effective. Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Default) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman I - 25 kills) *Silencer (Marksman II - 75 kills) *ACOG Scope (Marksman III - 150 kills) File:G36_4.png|The G36C in multiplayer File:G36iron_4.png|Iron sights File:Reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with its default Red Dot Sight in single player File:Reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in the campaign G36c-.JPG|Reloading the G36C Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare singleplayer, players cannot find any G36C with the iron sight. This also applies to the M4A1 (though in the PC version using the "give all" command in Ultimatum will give an M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights). *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. *The G36C's first-person firing sound is the same as the third-person firing sound of the G3. *One of the Xbox 360 Themes for Modern Warfare 2 ''include a G36C with a Tasco sight, neither of which is in Modern warfare 2. *A G36C without a Red Dot Sight, but with a suppressor instead, can be seen in "F.N.G.", in the weapon room just underneath the G36C with a Red Dot Sight. *The G36C with a Red Dot Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout most of campaign mode. *This weapon is the first usable firearm in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, also technically making it the first "modern" weapon to be used in the whole series. *From the third-person view in multiplayer, the G36C will always have the singleplayer Red Dot Sight mounted on the top rails, regardless of any attachments. The same applies to the M4 Carbine. Video 400pxGameplay with the G36C Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons